Pillow Fights
by Pop T
Summary: Elphaba decides to see who would win a pillow fight between her and Galinda. Moderate Gelphie.


"Elphie, are you awake?" Galinda asked suddenly. Their small room at Shiz University was completely dark with the exception of the small amount of moonlight leaking through the window. Of course the night she couldn't sleep the moon decided to be at its smallest. The fire had been put out by Elphaba, who always went to bed much later than Galinda. Everything was as it should be on a normal Saturday evening… Sunday morning? Even Elphaba was asleep, or she was just ignoring her. Either way, Galinda was not happy.

"Elphie, are you awake?" Galinda asked a little louder than before. A muffled sound came from the bed next to her. "What was that Elphie? Didn't quite catch that," she said with the hint of a smile in her voice.

"I said I'm awake now thanks to you," Elphaba muttered still not making any indication that she was awake except for talking. Galinda put her face into her pillow, giggling as she heard the half awake, grumpy Elphie. "What are you laughing at anyway?" Elphaba said her head still in her pillow.

"You," Galinda replied simply, still holding back giggles all of the while.

"Oh, I'm glad you're honest about it. I don't even have to assume it's directed towards me, thank you for making my night just a little bit better," Elphaba muttered sarcastically. Even half asleep she could still accomplish sarcasm. It really was true she could use sarcasm in her sleep!

"I didn't mean it that way Elphie! You know I'm joking around with you… and besides it's in the morning so I just made your morning better! Now your afternoon is sure to be great!" Elphaba didn't respond. "Elphie?" Silence. Galinda picked out one of her pink, fluffy pillows and threw it at the bed beside her and quickly pretended to go back to sleep. She heard the pillow greet its mark with a gentle thump. She shifted in her sheets rather noisily to see if Elphaba had been affected by the sudden projectile. She tried to look for Elphaba's bed, but all she saw was a black lump on the bed. _'When has Elphie ever slept in a ball?' _She thought before turning around, about to go back to sleep. Suddenly a woody smell greeted her and a pillow hit her head. "Elphie!" She squealed grabbing her own pillow to retaliate with. Elphaba ducked as the pillow was aimed at her head; the pillow barely brushed by her long strands of ebony hair. A pillow fight was soon engaged in the darkness of the night. The little amount of light leaking through the window made Elphaba's skin glow an emerald color, making her an easy target. Of course, Galinda was just as an easy a target; her pink night dress sparkled brilliantly with the little light of the moon. The pillows flew around in this battle surprisingly started by the quiet Elphaba who, until recently, had been the artichoke to Galinda. It was strange; a single makeover could blossom into a friendship almost overnight, literally and figuratively.

As soon as the battle had commenced it ended on a sour note when Galinda stubbed her toe on her bed post trying to chase Elphaba to the other side of the room and missing terribly. "Owww! Owww! Owwww!" Galinda squealed jumping up and down on one foot. Elphaba quickly dropped her pillow and rushed to the bouncing blonde's side.

"Are you alright Galinda?" Elphaba asked throwing down her pillows to aid Galinda on her quest to reach her bed. "Here, put an arm around me," Elphaba said as she neared the jumping blond. Galinda took her help with no protest and slipped a single arm around Elphaba's waist instead of on her shoulders. Elphaba tensed noticeably but did nothing to scorn Galinda's odd behavior. _'She's hurt, let her do as she wishes,' _she thought slowly taking deep breaths as she moved Galinda to her bed to sit down. When Elphaba looked down at the small blond; tears were in her eyes trying not to be too loud this early in the morning. Elphaba, of course, was not the most experienced with comforting people, but instinct seemed to take over when she hugged the blond, rubbing circles on her back in comfort. Galinda continued quietly crying into Elphaba's shoulder and returned the hug that the green girl had given her. The woody scent of Elphaba was soon too much for the blond to take and slowly she started drifting off to sleep in the comfort of gangly green arms.


End file.
